A Carta de Amor
by Giigi
Summary: Haruno Sakura é a consultora de moda de um pequeno jornal de Tóquio, e estava prestes a ganhar uma promoção. Mas um carta acidentalmente, ou não, deixada em sua bolsa a faz se atrasar no trabalho. [UA] [casais diversos] [CAP 2 ON]
1. Capítulo primeiro

**A Carta de Amor  
****Capítulo primeiro**

Chovia. E ela estava incrivelmente feliz por isso. Havia dias que não chovia. Dias quentes e úmidos demais para seu gosto. Dias em que ela chegava em seu apartamento depois do trabalho e se trancava no quarto, ligando o ar condicionado, e ficando lá o resto do dia. Levava seu laptop para lá e ficava até noite. Dias em que nem tinha vontade de comer. A geladeira gelava a comida, mas não a cozinha. Acordou muito disposta naquele dia de chuva, sem o habitual sol no seu rosto quando abria as cortinas do quarto e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Tomou um banho quente e foi tomar seu café. Acordou cedo demais, dava tempo para tomar café da manha. Deixou os pratos na lavadora e seguiu para o quarto, para se vestir. Estendeu sua roupa na cama. Seu gato pulou em cima do colchão. Decidiu finalmente vestir a habitual saia marrom com blusa branca de botão e, dessa vez, mais um blazer. Prendeu seus cabelos em um coque, deixando duas mexas à frente. Pronta finalmente, deu comida ao gato, fechou a porta do 602 e chamou o elevador.

Foi procurando as chaves do carro enquanto a máquina subia. Remexeu toda sua bolsa. Encontrou desde lenços de papel até um convite de formatura de uma das garotas da redação. A qual ela não foi. Tinha um desfile para cobrir aquele dia. Procurou, procurou, e nada da maldita chave. O elevador apitou, avisando que já havia chegado no sexto andar. As portas de abriram e ela entrou. Enquanto descia continuou procurando a chave. 'Será que esqueci em casa?' Se perguntava. Abriu sua agenda e a sacudiu dentro da bolsa. Gostava daquela bolsa. Era espaçosa, grande. Cabiam muitas cosias dentro. Balançou mais um pouco a agenda, fazendo cair vários papéis no chão. 'Só me faltava essa'. Abaixou-se para pegar. Havia envelopes com contas a pagar, convite para festas, notas fiscais de lojas e supermercados. Juntou todos. Mas um lhe chamou a atenção. Ela sempre sabia o que colocava dentro da agenda, e não se lembrava daquele pequeno pedaço de papel amassado, azulzinho, mal dobrado. Pegou-o, colocando os resto dos pepéis dentro da bolsa. Quando chegasse no escritório arrumaria a agenda. Abriu o papelzinho mal dobrado e o leu:

"_Meu amor,_

_Como a gente se apaixona? Dá uma topada? Tropeça, se desequilibra e cai na calçada, esfola o joelho, esfola o coração? Se espatifa nas pedras do chão? Será que tem um precipício e a gente vai ficar sempre pairando ali na beira?_

_Sei que me apaixonei quando vejo você, quando conto os segundos que faltam para estar com você. Nem um músculo se moveu. Não corre brisa nenhuma para agitar as folhas. O ar está parado. Apaixonei-me sem dar um passo. Quando aconteceu isso? Eu nem pisquei. Estou em brasa. Será isso banal demais para você? Não é, sabe. Você vai ver. É o que acontece. É o que importa. Estou em brasa._

_Já não como, esqueço de comer. A comida me parece bobagem, irrelevante. Quando nela reparo. Mas não estou reparando em nada. Minha cabeça está transbordando e fervendo, uma casa cheia de irmãos, ligados pelo sangue, brigando com inimigos de sangue. _Me apaixonei.

_Joguei um livro pela janela ontem à noite. Tentei esquecer. Você não serve para mim, eu sei, mas já não ligo para o que penso a menos que esteja pensando em você. Quando estou perto e você. Em sua presença, sinto seu cabelo no meu rosto sem que nada me toque. Desvio a vista, de vez em quando. Depois torno a olhar para você._

_Quando amarro meus sapatos, quando despelo uma laranja, quando estou dirigindo meu carro, quando me deito a cada noite sem você._

_Sou sempre, apaixonadamente, seu."_ (**nota as autora no final**).

Sakura ficou olhando para a carta. Para suas linhas diagonais. Havia sido digitada. Por um breve momento ela se esqueceu do trabalho, das chaves do carro, da bolsa bagunçada e do elevador, que havia chegado ao térreo. Ficou ali, olhando para a carta em suas mãos. Com a grande bolsa pendurada em seu ombro. A porta do elevador se abriu novamente. Ela só se deu conta de que não estavam mais de movendo quando o porteiro a chamou.

Senhorita Haruno?

Ahn? – respondeu por instinto. E foi andando em direção ao porteiro. – Sim?

A senhorita tem correspondência. – e lhe entregou um maço de envelopes.

Ah, obrigada. – e saiu em direção a garagem.

Entrou dentro do carro e colocou a mão na inguinição. Acabou esquecendo que não tinha achado suas chaves. Decidiu pegar um ônibus. Saiu novamente e passou pelo porteiro. Disse que perdera as chaves do carro. Ele lhe aconselhou tomar cuidado, pois havia um surto de roubo a carros. Ela agradeceu e saiu. Seu ônibus ainda demoraria pelo menos dez minutos. Tirou mais uma vez a carta da bolsa e tornou a lê-la. _"Meu amor..."_. Ela não era de ninguém, quem se atrevia a chamá-la daquele jeito? De trata-la como uma posse? _"Como a gente se apaixona?"_. Como ela iria saber? Porque estava pergunta a ela? Leu a carta várias vezes. E quando viu já havia decorado. E quando viu já tinha perdido o ônibus. E quando viu já estava atrasada para o trabalho. Se enraiveceu com sigo mesma. Decidiu pegar um táxi. Chegou na redação quase meia hora atrasada.

**oOoOo**

Aonde você se meteu?.! O chefe está furioso! – Ino foi levando-a para a sala do chefe.

Ela bateu e entrou.

Senhorita Haruno, bom dia, não?

Desculpe-me pelo atraso, perdi as chaves do meu carro.

Pois fique sabendo que esse atraso entrará para seu currículo permanente.

Desculpe-me.

E esse atraso fez com que você perdesse sua promoção.

'O que?.!' Ela pensou. Havia se lembrado porque acordou tão cedo naquele dia. Não era só por causa do clima agradável. Hoje era o dia em que ela poderia ser promovida. Era o dia de promoção na redação. 'Como pude me esquecer?.!' Tentou gesticular algo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu.

Está dispensada. – ela já estava saindo quando ele falou – quero a matéria sobre Veneza ainda hoje na minha mesa.

Ela saiu pisando forte da sala do chefe, e se deparou com Ino em sua mesa.

E aí?

Perdi a promoção...

Droga!

Ino saiu, e ela se sentou. Abriu seu laptop e começou a digitar. Mal tinha escrito um parágrafo e alguém se aproximou de sua mesa.

Saaakura –chaaan! Bom dia!

Ah, bom dia. – respondeu, sem nem tirar os olhos do computador.

Oh, está mal humorada, Sakura-chan? O que está fazendo? Por que chegou atrasada?

Estou mal humorada. Fazendo meu trabalho, o que você também deveria fazer. Perdi minhas chaves.

Sakura-chan está tão chata hoje... Não quer ir ao cinema à noite? Preciso fazer uma matéria sobre esse novo filme de aventura-romântica que lançou. Quer ir comigo?

Naruto, quando você vai entender que tudo o que houve entre nós já acabou? – levantou o olhar o fitou.

Não seja tão má. Não tenho segundas intenções, só para você ficar com um humor melhor, só por amizade...

Ela lhe deu um olhar cortante, e ele pareceu entender, porque voltou para sua mesa. Voltou a se concentrar na tela a sua frente, mas um pedacinho de papel caiu em cima do teclado.

"_Vamos almoçar juntas? Tenho ótimas notícias para te contar!_

_Ino"._

**oOoOo**

E então? Quais são as _ótimas_ notícias? – e se serviu de uma colher de arroz.

Elas tinha ido a um _selfservice_, que ficava ao lado da redação. Era um lugar agradável. Um restaurante ocidental em plena capital do Japão.

Quando a gente se sentar eu te conto, mas antes você vai me explicar porque chegou atrasada.

As duas terminaram de se servir e se dirigiram a uma mesa para dois, perto da janela. Sakura lhe contou toda a história, exceto a parte da carta. Ino pareceu não levar aquilo muito a sério. Parecia muito empolgada para contar a _grande_ notícia. Comeu um pedacinho de frango empanado e começou. Contou que logo de manhã, quando ela chegou na redação, tinha acabado de saber que "aquele ator, daquele seriado que passa nas terças a noite no canal 8, você sabe né?", Sakura fingiu saber, tinha acabado de terminar com a namorada, "aquela que apresenta o _game-show _das 4", e como que ela, Ino, não a namorada, estava abatida, pois achava que elas eram super fofos juntos, e que deviam se casar.

Quando eu entrei na redação Kiba estava lá, lindo como sempre, em pé, ao lado do bebedor. Ele se despediu do Uchiha e veio na minha direção. Eu nem notei, porque estava muito arrasada com a separação deles. Não do Kiba com o Sasuke, do ator com a apresentadora. Então ele veio sacudindo dois ingressos para o cinema. – Ino falava enquanto devorava mais e mais pedacinhos de frango empanado. – Ele me convidou para sair! Você sabe que eu espero isso dele desde que terminei com aquele lerdo do Shikamaru! E sabe qual filme? Sabe!.? – ela cuspia enquanto falava – Aquele que acabou de estrear! Sim! Aquela aventura-romântica! Você nem sabe como eu estou feliz...

Ela finalmente parou de falar. Sakura se surpreendia com a velocidade em que Ino conseguia falar. E como que ela conseguia falar e comer ao mesmo tempo.

Parabéns – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer

Uau, você está mesmo mal humorada...

Não que ela estivesse mal humorada. Quer dizer, ela _estava_ mal humorada. Mas não era isso que não a deixava pensar em algo melhor para falar. Desde que chegou na redação aquela carta não saia de sua cabeça. Ficava recitando os versos para sai mesma, pois já a havia decorado. Queria saber quem a escrevera. Queria saber como ela tinha ido parar dentro de sua bolsa. Queria saber se a carta era para ela. Olhou para a bolsa de Ino, que estava comendo arroz agora. Lembrou-se do dia em que elas haviam comprado as bolsas.

Era verão, estavam de férias e queriam ir para a praia. Decidiram fazer compras. Passaram em uma loja de biquínis, e logo depois em uma de bolsas. As duas não tinham nenhuma para a praia. Quando bateram os olhos nas estantes se apaixonaram pela mesma bolsa. Acabaram comprando, junto com uma de praia. As duas usando bolsas iguais.

'Vai ver confundiram a bolsa. Vai ver Kiba escreveu essa carta para Ino, e colocou na minha bolsa por acidente. É, essa carta não é para mim.'

Acabaram de almoçar e voltaram para a redação. Sakura sentou novamente na sua mesa. Não abriu o laptop. Olhou para o teto. Ah, como queria saber quem escrevera aquela carta. Estava tomada pela curiosidade. Olhou de mesa em mesa. Para todos da redação. Poderia ser qualquer um. Desde Chouji, da crítica culinária, até Sasuke, o repórter policial. 'Pode ser qualquer um', concluiu para si mesma 'pode ser para qualquer um'. Abriu o laptop e começou a escrever novamente.

* * *

**SUPER-HIPER-IMPORTANTE!**

Quero que fique bem claro que_ a carta _que está escrita aí não é da minha autoria. Ela pertence a **Cathleen Schine**, que escreveu o livro **_A Carta de Amor_**, no qual eu me **inspirei** para escrever essa fic. Está avisado, não venham me dar sermão depois. E fique claro também que eu **só peguei a carta. SÓ!**

* * *

**Beeeeem... Parece que eu não aprendo mesmo. Sim. Vou começar outra fic de capítulos. Eu estava lendo esse livro, A Carta de Amor, que vocês não devem ter lido, porque eu comprei em uma loja de livros antigos. Ele é muito bom. E eu acabei me inspirando para escrever essa fic. Acabei pegando o jeito da Cathleen de escrever também. Hehe. Bem, espero que vocês** **gostem da fic. E dessa vez eu vou_ tentar_, não abandonar ela. Mas vou deixar claro que só vou continuar se receber reviews. É chato, eu sei. Mas não vou escrever algo que ninguém lê. Até o próximo capítulo. Aliás, eu posso mudar o rating de K+ para T.**

**Gigi-chan**

**OBS.: mudei de nick sim :P**


	2. Capítulo segundo

**A Carta de Amor**

**Capítulo segundo**

Naquele dia Sakura voltou para casa de carona com Ino. 'Vê se melhora!', ela disse. Chamou o elevador e se escorou na parede. O dia havia sido turbulento. Depois de ter que agüentar Ino babando e falando coisas sem sentido sobre Kiba, ainda teve que engolir uma bronca de seu chefe, por não ter apresentado a matéria no horário estabelecido; teve que agüentar Naruto tentando, sem sucesso, convida-la para o cinema; e, além de tudo isso, não se esquecia da carta.

Sakura já havia recebido muitas cartas de amor. Durante o colegial seu armário se enchia delas no _White Day_ . Mas elas eram diferentes. Não eram tão diretas como essa. _Estou em brasa._ Ela pensava como uma pessoa podia ficar em brasa. Brasa como, pegando fogo? Ela pensava se aquela carta havia sido mesmo escrita para ela. Pegou mais uma vez o papel azulado, meio amassado, que ela guardou cuidadosamente na agenda. Nada atrás. Não tinha nada escrito. Nada como remetente e destinatário. Nada. O elevador chegou e ela entrou.

Ela gostava daquele prédio. Eram seis andares, uma raridade em Tókio, onde os prédios eram altos, e tomavam conta do céu da cidade. Morava no último andar. Gostava de seu apartamento. Sala, quarto, cozinha e banheiro. Pequeno, prático e econômico. Lavava as roupas em uma lavanderia, assim não se preocupava com os olhos curiosos dos vizinhos, nem com a possibilidade de estragar mais um de seus blazers. Morava no 602. No 601 morava um fotógrafo. Quase nunca se encontravam. Na verdade, só se encontravam quando havia reunião no prédio. No 603 morava um casal. Ou metade dele. Desde que ela se mudou para lá eles estavam juntos, mas nunca se casaram. Ele, um engenheiro; e ela uma florista. 'Eles combinam' ela pensava. Viviam brigando, e às vezes sua casa servia de abrigo para a mulher, nas noites em que estava chovendo e ela não queria ir de ônibus para sua casa. 'Ela tem uma casa?' pensava. Sempre achou que moravam juntos, mas ela tinha uma casa. Certa vez a deixara lá, de carro, em mais um dia de brigas.

O elevador chegou e ela desceu. O pequeno hall, que dava entrada aos três apartamentos, estava silencioso. 'Pelo menos hoje uma noite em paz' pensou. Colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu. Tirou os sapatos e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Gostava de seu banheiro. Aconchegante. Com uma pequena banheira, em frente ao vidro esfumaçado da janela. Gostava de tomar banho de banheira e olhar o movimento lá em baixo. Deu banheiro era todo em bege, com detalhes em um amarelo-ouro. Ela se encarregara de escolher cada pedaço da casa, e amou o resultado do banheiro. Deixou a banheira enchendo e foi se despir.

Depois de um banho que ela não soube quanto tempo demorou, mas parecia muito, foi comer algo na cozinha. Não gostava muito de cozinhar. Preferia pedir algo pelo _delivery_ Ouviu alguns gritos do apartamento ao lado. 'Estava bom demais pra ser verdade...'. Alguns segundos depois ouviu a porta ao lado se escancarar.

E não volte mais aqui!

Fecharam a porta com tanta força que Sakura temeu que tivessem quebrado. Preguiçosamente se levantou para ver o que havia acontecido.

Te expulsou mais uma vez?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Estava escorado na parede, olhando para o chão. Suas roupas indicavam que ele acabara de chagar do trabalho, e não dera tempo de tomar um banho.

Mas, afinal, o apartamento é seu ou dela? – fez uma pausa – entre, vou te servir um chá.

Ele entrou e se sentou em uma das duas cadeiras que tinha na cozinha. Ela foi preparar o chá. Ela realmente não entendia como os dois estavam juntos depois de tanto tempo. Seriam o que, mais de cinco anos. Porque já tinha cinco anos que ela se mudou para aquele apartamento. Por que ainda não haviam se casado? Hoje em dia se casavam apenas com um ano de namoro, então cinco estava de bom caso, não é?

Mais de cinco anos?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Parecia cansado. Provavelmente tinha trabalhado o dia inteiro. 'E ainda tem que agüentar ela...'. Não que ela fosse insuportável. Era muito legal, alias. Sempre cuidava das flores na jardineira de Sakura quando tinha um tempinho livre. E ela tinha que admitir, Tenten era mesmo muito habilidosa com flores. Uma vez havia recebido um convite dela para ir à uma exposição floristica, que sempre acontecia na primavera, mas que se precisava de ingressos para entrar. E eram caros. Se não fosse uma matéria que tinha que cobrir aquele dia, com certeza iria ver as obras primas de Tenten.

Quando vão casar? – e serviu chá em uma caneca para ele.

Ele levou a caneca à boca e não respondeu.

**oOoOo**

Depois de ceder seu banheiro a Neji e implorar para Tenten dar pelo menos uma roupa limpa para ele vestir, Sakura finalmente foi dormir. Deitou em sua cama. Não se cobriu. Havia deixado a janela aberta propositalmente. Sabia que em dia como aqueles uma agradável brisa entrava pelas janelas e refrescava o quarto. Aproveitou a brisa e tirou mais uma vez a carta da bolsa. _Meu amor._ Quem seria o tal amor? Pensou em todos os quais poderiam ter escrito a carta.

Hum... Naruto não tinha capacidade literária o suficiente. A não ser que ele tivesse pedido para alguém escreve-la para ele. Muito improvável. Ele era alguém que preferia a imagem à escrita. Afinal, criticava filmes. Mas era estranho para Sakura imaginar Naruto escrevendo uma carta. E se fosse Ino? Elas eram amigas de faculdade. Estudavam juntas desde o colegial, mas se tornaram amiga só na faculdade. Sakura chagou a dividir um apartamento com ela, nos tempos difíceis. Depois que se formaram foram juntas procurar empregos, e acabaram trabalhando juntas. Ino a conhecia muito bem. Talvez melhor que ela mesma. Será que a amiga mantinha uma paixão secreta por ela? 'Não, definitivamente ela gosta de homens.'. Ino já havia namorado vários homens. Atualmente seu alvo era Kiba. 'Não sei como' pensava Sakura. A cada mês parecia que a amiga mudava de pretendente.

Voltou a cogitar a hipótese de Kiba ter colocado por engano aquela carta em sua bolsa. Mas, igual a Naruto, não conseguia imaginar Kiba escrevendo uma carta de amor. Não daquele jeito. Tão apaixonada. Com aquele palavreado. Não assim. Se ele escrevesse uma carta de amor seria bem mais grotesca. E ela com certeza a identificaria. O único da redação que restava era... 'Há! Como se isso fosse mesmo acontecer...'

Resolveu parar de pensar e foi dormir. Sonhou que estava sendo perseguida por várias cartas azuis.

**oOoOo**

Quando acordou Neji já não estava no seu sofá. 'Parece que Tenten o aceitou, afinal'. Era domingo. Não tinha redação. Decidiu ligar para Ino e marcaram para sair. Fazer compras. Ela andava meio desanimada, por causa da promoção perdida, e fazer compras com Ino sempre fora uma boa chance de se divertir.

As duas se encontraram no shopping algumas horas depois. Sakura realmente não estava em clima de compras, mas Ino queria porque queria comprar sapatos novos para seu _grande dia_. Sakura conhecia muito bem o armário da amiga, e sabia que ela tinha milhões de sapatos para usar. Muitos até que ela só usou uma vez. Muitos que ela também comprou para outro _grande dia_. E muitos deles eram _muito_ parecidos. Entraram em uma loja. Ino pediu para vez um sapato qualquer e Sakura se sentou. Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. Ela estava provando um tênis, muito bonito por sinal. 'Deve ser caro' pensou. 'Não gosto de coisas caras'. E não gostava. Não acreditava que só coisas caras eram boas. 'Por isso que meu salário dura até o final do mês e o de Ino não'. Se orgulhava de ser assim. Econômica. Olhou novamente para a mulher. Ela pareceu gostar do tênis. _Quando amarro meus sapatos_. A carta voltou para sua mente, a tirando novamente do mundo real.

O que você acha? – Ino deu uma desfiladinha em frente a Sakura, acordando-a.

Acha mesmo que precisa de novos? Não tem um par novinho, muito parecido com esse, que comprou no seu _grande dia_ com _Shikamaru_? – disse irônica

A amiga ignorou o comentário e mandou embalar.

**oOoOo**

Acordou cedo. 'Cedo demais' pensou. Por mais que fosse bom acordar antes do sol nascer, fazer isso durante quase uma semana seguida não era bom. Não, não houve mais nenhuma promoção. Ela simplesmente não conseguia dormir. 'Muito cedo.'. Não levantou. Não se trocou. Nem sequer saiu de baixo das cobertas. Ficou lá. Deitada. Só com o rosto de fora. Por ela, não iria trabalhar. Queria ficar ali e pensar no sonho que sonhara aquela noite. Foi muito estranho.

Ela estava sentada, em uma banco qualquer. Um homem se aproximara e começou a beija-la. Ardentemente. Apaixonadamente. Calorosamente. De repente estavam em um quarto. Havia uma grande janela e vários olhos nela, todos olhando para ela. O homem havia sumido e ela estava nua. Completamente nua sentada em uma cama de frente para uma janela cheia de gente. Ela se sentiu desmaiar, e assim que acordou estava em casa, e seu amigo, o entregar de pizza, ao seu lado, enxugando um paninho e o pondo em sua testa. Acordou.

'Estranho'. Não soube mais quanto tempo ficou ali deitada. Acordou com as buzinas lá em baixo. Levantou calmamente. Quando colocou os pés no chão se deparou com a carta azul, que também estava no chão. _Estou em brasa._ O homem do sonho realmente devia estar. Ou a carta se referia ao sentido real da palavra? Não sabia. Ao passar dos dias percebeu que não dormia por causa da carta. Ou melhor, acordava cedo demais. Desistiu de pensar e foi se vestir.

Olhou para a rua lá embaixo. Havia se esquecido porque escolhera um prédio num lugar tão barulhento. Seu apartamento dava quase que de frente com uma das principais avenidas de Tóquio. 'Muito prático', pensou. E era mesmo. Perto do trabalho, às vezes se arriscava a ir a pé. Havia um supermercado logo a diante, e uma farmácia na esquina. 'Muito bom'. Lembrou-se. Foi por causa _dele_. 'Que tola fui'.Lembrou porque se arrependeu tanto depois. Havia comprado um apartamento naquele lugar barulhento, há cinco anos atrás, porque na época era apaixonada pelo seu _ex_. Depois que terminaram, no ano anterior, foi que ela percebeu como fez tudo por impulso.

Demorou um tempo até eles ficarem juntos, depois que se conheceram. Ela o conhecia da redação, e só. O que seria uma garota da interior, querendo ser jornalista, para um cara de Tóquio? Morou com Ino durante uns meses, até arranjar um apartamento. Ino fora uma amiga de infância, que tinha ido para Tóquio mais cedo que ela. Lembrou-se que quando eram pequenas brincavam de jornalistas. Pegavam escondida a câmera do pai de Ino e brincavam de jornal na sala, enquanto a mãe de Sakura arrumava a casa. No colegial chegaram até a montar um jornalzinho impresso no colégio, idéia de Ino. Fora Ino quem apresentou Sakura a Naruto. Hoje se arrependia de ter se apaixonado na hora. Arrependia-se de ter dado tudo de si naquela relação. Nem tinha durado tanto tempo. É claro que Sakura não tomaria a iniciativa, até que Naruto se tocasse do que estava acontecendo já tinham se passados dois anos e meio de redação. Namoraram por quase um ano. Quando a relação começou a se aprofundar ela foi vendo que não estava mais tão apaixonada assim. Começou a se afastar, até que ficou longe o suficiente para ele perceber. Terminaram havia seis meses. Seis meses nos quais Sakura era apaixonada por _outro_ amor a primeira vista.

Olhou aquele transito lá em baixo. Um bebe nascendo em plena manhã. Um bebê que no final do dia já havia se transformado em um velho e estressante amigo, daqueles que perturbam até a alma. Uma grande buzinada a fez fechar a janela e entrar. Não gostava de tanta nostalgia.

**oOoOo**

Naruto estava enchendo sua paciência a mais de uma semana.

Por favor, Sakura-chan! Vamos ao cinema! Só como amigos, eu juro!

E fazia aquela cara de bobo dele. Ah! Como odiava quando ele fazia aquela cara. No início achava fofo, um verdadeiro charme. Mas depois da separação não suportava mais.

Não dá. Hoje tenho que passar na biblioteca para fazer uma pesquisa. – não tirou o olho da tela de seu laptop.

Então eu vou com você!

Horas mais tardes os dois se encontravam na frente da redação. Ele com um sorriso enorme, e ela com uma cara de tédio que só fazia no tipo de situação "não queria estar aqui, agora e com você". Os dois foram para a biblioteca. Passaram suas carteirinhas na máquina e adentraram naquele grande salão principal. Sakura sempre fora fascinada por livros. Adorava aquela biblioteca e o ar que ela exalava. Algo antigo, misturando com a renovação diária de informações. Desde pequena se encantava com as grandes estantes, repletas de títulos dos mais diversos assuntos.

Quero ler todos esse livros! Um dia eu vou ler todos! – costumava dizer a sua mãe, toda vez que iam a uma biblioteca. A mãe ria.

Não tem como você ler todos os livros, Sakura. Além do mais, nem todos vão te interessar tanto assim.

Lembrava que ficava bravíssima quando a mãe lhe dizia aquilo. Só no ginásio, quando livros chatos eram empurrados para ela ler, que percebeu o que a mãe queria lhe dizer. Mas a biblioteca nunca perdera esse ar de mágica para ela. Esse ar de sempre ter algo escondido.

Bem... Enquanto você faz sua pesquisa. – ele olhou em volta, como se tivesse medo de ser esmagado por tantos ácaros e fungos. – eu fico ali no _cafe_.

Sakura lembrou-se de colocar mais esse motivo na lista: "mil e uma razões pelas quais eu terminei com Naruto".

**oOoOo**

Naruto se dirigiu a umas mesinhas, que ficavam em volta de um quiosque. Era um lugar agradável. Uma música de fundo acompanhava agradável chiar do bule de chá. As pessoas se reuniam ali para lerem os livros, sem precisar aluga-los, ou simplesmente para se reunirem. Alguns colegiais, antes de ser proibido, usavam aquela área para fazerem seus trabalhos do colégio; depois de um incidente envolvendo uma xícara cara e uns livros alugados, eles foram obrigados a usar a área de estudo. 'o que é uma pena' pensou Naruto, pois aquele lugar era realmente agradável.

Ele escolheu uma mesinha perto da divisória do _cafe_ com a área de livros infantis. Abriu o menu e começou a lê-lo. Não sabia porque lia o menu, sempre acabava pedindo a mesma coisa. Talvez fosse por ter a esperança que querer experimentar algo novo. Enquanto "lia" o pequeno encadernado a sua frente, uma moça se aproximou.

Boa tarde senhor, posso ajuda-lo? – e foi tirando seu bloquinho e caneta de dentro do bolso de seu avental.

Por favor, eu gostaria de um ramem de porco. – e abaixou o menu, que antes cobria seu rosto.

A moça paralisou, assim que olhou nos olhos do cliente. 'É...É... Ele!', gaguejou para si mesma. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, tentando se concentrar. Lembrou-se do dia em que o havia visto pela primeira vez.

Era um dia chuvoso. Ela havia ido até a casa de seu irmão, pois Tenten havia ligado dizendo que eles tinham brigado. De novo. O elevador estava com problemas, e o porteiro aconselhara que só o usassem se realmente precisassem. Hinata subiu pelas escadas, e, depois de uns minutos, chegou ao 6º andar. Encontrou Tenten, sentada na escada, chorando. Sentou ao lado da amiga e começaram a conversar. Hinata era boa de conversa, sempre sabia o que dizer. E esse fora um dos motivos pelo qual virou "psicóloga" do casal Neji e Tenten. Desde o início, nos primeiros dias de namoro dos dois, ela começou a conversar com Tenten, sempre que eles brigavam. Depois de tantos anos de conversa, não era de se esperar que ela virasse a melhor amiga da namorada de seu irmão. Tenten chorava. Mas mesmo assim Hinata conseguiu ouvir passos subindo as escadas.

Ne, Sakura-chan. Obrigada por deixar eu ficar na sua casa hoje. – uma voz masculina, mas brincalhona, falava.

Que seja. Mas eu realmente não gosto de subir as escadas. Principalmente morando no sexto andar. – uma voz feminina e cansada respondia.

Hinata viu as sombras aparecerem. Elas vinham subindo a conversando. Quando finalmente apareceram Hinata viu. Um homem loiro, de olhos azuis claros vinha de mãos dadas com uma garota. Os cabelos rosados dela contrastavam muito bem com seus olhos verdes. Vinham de mãos dadas, subindo as escadas. Quando a mulher se aproximou de Hinata e Tenten, que estava com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, parou.

Deixa-me adivinhar, ela e Neji... Mais uma vez? – ela parecia não querer dizer a palavra "brigaram".

É-é... – Hinata respondeu, se admirando com a intimidade da garota.

Nós quase não brigamos, não é, Sakura-chan? - o loiro virou para a mulher, escancarando um enorme sorriso. Ela por sua vez soltou a mão dele e lhe deu um soco na cabeça. Hinata pode sentir a dor. E por um segundo ficou com pena do loiro. – Não faça isso comigo, Sakura-chan... – e seguiu dizendo um "ai, ai, ai".

Bem, espero que façam as pazes. - ia se virar, mas antes se virou para Hinata. – Você é parente do Neji? Seus olhos são parecidos.

Realmente, todos da família Hyuuga tinham olhos assim. Era um antigo costume de casar entre primos. Uma das tradições que as gerações atuais tentavam quebrar. Neji era um deles. Rebelou-se contra a família, fez faculdade de arquitetura, foi morar sozinho em Tóquio. Hinata admirava a coragem do irmão, e queria fazer o mesmo; mas só encontrou um emprego em um _cafe_, mas já era um bom começo.

Sim... Nós somos irmãos.

Ah. – e a mulher de nome Sakura continuou a andar, até seu apartamento.

Hinata ficou olhando o loiro correr atrás dela, um tanto quando encharcado por causa da chuva. Não sabia porque, mas havia sentido um imenso carinho por aquele homem.

O tempo passou, o só o vira mais umas cinco, seis vezes. O suficiente para se dar conta que estava 'caidinha por ele', como dizia Tenten. Agora ele estava ali, de frente para ela, lhe pedindo um ramem. Deixou de lado a timidez e o atendeu, com o melhor sorriso que pode.

* * *

**_White Day_ -dia em que os garotos retribuem os presentes recebidos das garotas no Valentine_'s Day._**

**_Delivery_ -** **restaurantes que você liga e eles entregam em casa.**

**

* * *

**

**Eu realmente não tenho idéia de como seja a biblioteca de Tóquio, mas acho perfeita essa mistura de tecnologia com passado. O tal _cafe_ seria uma cafeteria. As personalidades vão mesmo ficar meio destorcidas na fic, mas acho que eles poderiam ser assim quando adultos :) Eu fiz o máximo para esse capítulo não ficar chato. Ficou bem grande até. Geralmente as coisas que eu escrevo são bem menores... Eu dei uma pincelada sobre a futura história de Naruto e Hinata. Ah, na fic ela e Neji são irmãos. Porque? Por que eu quero :) Eu já decidi quem vai ser o "amigo entregador de pizza", e também alguns casais.**

**Neji-Tenten (duuuuh :P), Naru-Sak, Sak-Sasu, Hina-Naru, Naru-Hina, Shika-Temari, Ino-Kiba, Lee-Sak Shika-Ino, Sasu-Sak, Itachi-Sak, Sak-Itachi, Ino-Shika. **

**Lembrando que eu posso mudá-los, tirá-los, matá-los, alterá-los, separá-los e casá-los do jeito que eu quiser x) Bem, acho que eu respondi todas as reviews diretamente para vocês. Então... Até o próximo capítulo. Ah, e não se acostumem com essa "rapidez" para lançar. Foi um surto :D**

**Gigih-chan.  
Ex-Aoshi Gigi.****  
o/**


End file.
